


All.  Night.  Long.

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic inspired by a post on Pinterest.  A bit of wordplay between Tommy and Barbara.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	All.  Night.  Long.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Barbara, we’re supposed to be meeting Mother from the train in less than thirty minutes.”

“I know, your point is?”

“My point is that, as sexy as you look, you cannot greet my mother in only your bra and knickers.”

“Unlike you my love, it only takes me five minutes to get ready to go out.”

“That’s not strictly true, it takes you at least that long to find where you kicked off your left trainer.”

“Bite me!”

“If we had time, it would be my pleasure, however I can’t use that as an excuse for being late to collect Mother.” 

“Bite me tonight?”

I raised my eyes skyward and uttered a silent prayer.

“You’ll be the death of me Barbara Lynley.”

“It would be one hell of a way to go.”

I shook my head but smiled at her fondly. “And it would definitely be preferable to being killed by Mother, which is what will happen if we make her wait.”

“I’ll protect you.”

“You won’t be there to protect me if you don’t put some bloody clothes on!”

She pulled on a jumper, then stepped into her jeans.

“You’re so demanding Thomas Lynley.”

“Just the way you like me.”

“Actually, I like you naked, in bed, biting me, but as I can’t have that…”

“Later. Later you can have me any way you like.”

“Oh, I intend to. All. Night. Long.”


End file.
